7 AM
by just isabella
Summary: POV: Ponyboy I woke up at about 7 AM and walked out into the hallway expecting to see some beatup Greaser lyin' on the couch and Dally on the floor. Boy, was I ever wrong.First ever Fan Fic please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters from the book The Outsiders. I do, however, own the ideas expressed in this Fan Fiction.

((Note: This is my first ever FanFic so please read and review. If I get positive reviews after the first two to three chapters I will continue writing.))

It was a hot and humid night in the middle of July when I was awoken by the telephone ringing. I guess I'm a light sleeper cuz Soda just rolled over completely oblivious to the noise. I heard Darry picking up the phone

"Hello," he said yawning, "What? Who is this?" he paused listening, "Oh, you didn't sound like yourself." Soda groaned.

Darry continued," Okay, I'll be there in a few. I just gotta tell Pony and Soda." _Click_

At this point I figured I might as well pretend to be asleep. I heard Darry stomping to our room like his legs were made of wood. He flicked the light on. Soda groaned.

"I gotta go get Dally and umm a... friend," Darry said," Pony I can tell you're not asleep."

"Whatever," I said tiredly.

I didn't like the way he said friend and with Dally's friends you'd never know what to expect. Darry turned the light back off.

I listened to Darry pull away. I stared up at the ceiling listening to Soda breathe and the occasional shouts from outside. I tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. My mind was restless, I mean what could Dally want at this hour. It was even late for him. Soon my mind was wanderin through just about every hair-brained scheme Dally could be tryin' to pull.

Just as I was startin to fall back asleep I heard Darry pull back in. I heard the truck doors slam shut and then Dally cuss sayin somethin bout wakin people up. I listened to them walk up to the house; I couldn't make out what they were saying. The screen door opened and then shut again. I was starting to doze off again. I was telling myself _Pony just try to stay awake a bit longer._

Dally and Darry started talking and I started trying to listen. All I could figure was that Dally had found some Grease that sure had the tar beaten right outta them. And that they'd be stayin at our house til whoever it was could get up on their own two feet. There was somethin real strange about it though. I was too tired to care. I'd figure it out in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters from the book The Outsiders. I do, however, own the ideas expressed in this Fan Fiction.

((Thanks for the positive feedback everybody!))

I woke up at about seven and walked out into the hallway expecting to see some beat-up Greaser lyin on the couch and Dally on the floor. Boy, was I ever wrong.

Dally was sitting on the couch just starin at whoever was layin there. Why was Dally lookin at… My mind stopped short as I got closer, it was a girl. She had bright blonde hair, even lighter than Dally's. It was laying limp against the mauve sofa. Her skin was tan and dirty like she'd been livin on the streets. No, no girl that pretty could be livin on the streets. She should be some place perfect, like sittin under a cherry tree basking in the sun's early light. Her face was covered in scratches, bruises, cuts and a black eye to match. Wow, I've never seen a girl in that bad of shape before, I thought to myself. It's somewhat depressing that the world has come to beatin the livin daylights out of a girl. One of her arms was dangling off the side of the couch. It was dirty and had a long cut down the side. I could hear Dally breathing heavy, but lucky for me he still hadn't noticed that I was there. I took a closer look at her; she looked like hadn't eaten in days- maybe even weeks. She sure did have striking features though; it was too bad something like this had happened to her.

I walked over to the couch and said, "Gosh, Dally where'd you find this one?"

"Damn Ponyboy," he was bright red, "don't you ever sneak up on me like that again. You hear?"

"I hear. I was just asking," I said taking a step back, "and not to mention you were starin at her like she was the first girl you ever laid eyes on."

"No, I wasn't," he replied pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "But, wow she sure is a sight, look at how beat-up she is." He paused. "I don't know how a broad like her could get herself into so much trouble." His cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth. He took a deep drag, and then blew out a perfect smoke ring. I never could manage to do that it always turned out like a square or somethin.

"Hey Dal," I said sitting down "How'd you find her?"

"Well," he said tryin to make it seem more tuff than it really was," I was headin down to Buck's place, past the park y'know? And I decided to stop to have a smoke so; I was standin in front of that park just lookin round. Then, out of the corner of my eye I see somethin move in that alley between the park and that Italian place. So, I went over figurin it was one o' those damn Mexican hitchhikers. And it's her out cold, so I headed over to the nearest payphone and dialed your brother. And now I'm here, talkin to a thirteen year old." Dally sounded like he hadn't slept in a couple days. He seemed to be softening up.

"Fourteen," I corrected "What do you think happened to her? Cuz somethin had to…" I said.

"Don't know," he snapped cutting me off. Yup, he was back to his cold self. The girl groaned and moved her arm a bit. Soda walked in.

"Wow, who in God's name is that?" he said kinda loudly.

Dally snapped back, "Shut up and let her sleep." Soda stepped back laughing. I walked into the kitchen chuckling in spite of myself.

"What the hell are you laughing at Ponyboy?" Dallas yelled from the living room.

"And you think we're gonna wake 'er up?" Soda yelled back. I would have said something, but the gang already thinks I'm a tag-along. I don't need to add good for nothin' mouth too.

Soda waltzes into the kitchen humming, pleased about something or other.

"What?" I asked

"Day off from the DX." He replied very sing songy. He pulls a chair to the table while I head over to the refrigerator.

"So, that girl," Soda says sittin down, "Two bucks says her and Dally don't get along once she comes to."

"Hey, that ain't fair. Dally never gets along with anyone." I reply opening the refrigerator pulling out a Pepsi.

I head out to the porch pulling out a Camel and lighting it. I take a sip of my Pepsi. I got some real bad habits. I smoke and I'm addicted to Pepsi. I take a drag and then exhale. I study the smoke fading in the morning's light. I start thinking bout what could have happened to that girl and more importantly what her name is. It kinda startled me that I hadn't thought of that before. Beatrice maybe that was her name, or maybe Paula. I heard Soda inside talking to Dally. I finished my Pepsi and decided to go for a walk. I guess I had a lot on my mind.

I walked inside, "Hey, I'm going for a walk. Okay?"

"Whatever," Soda replies, "just be back by lunch."

"Okay," I headed out the door and then down the stairs tripping over the last one. "Damn." I said.

I headed down to the road, I kicked a rock down the sidewalk continuing toward town. Maybe I'd go down to the park, I always liked it there.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters from the book The Outsiders. I do, however, own the ideas expressed in this Fan Fiction.

((Sorry if this chapter isn't that great I wrote it in the misery of the heat. Not to mention this chapter was hard to write in general. I'm not sure that I'm in love with the ending either.))

Once I was at the park I couldn't decide why I even wanted to go there. The sun was beating down on me and I was sweating like a, I don't know an elephant. Wait no elephants don't sweat do they? Darn, and I thought that would sum up how much I was sweating. Well, it was blistering hot which wasn't cool at all. Not to mention I didn't go there to swing or anything like that.

I walked around aimlessly sulking in the heat. I eventually sat down on a swing takin out a smoke. I lit it up and took a long drag, runnin my fingers through my sweaty hair. Blowing out a smoke ring I looked around. I looked over at where Dal had said he found that girl. Sure did look like a plain old run-o-the mill alley. I walked over figurin it would be cooler back there on account of there bein no light.

The brick walls seemed to be surrounding me; they were a dingy reddish grey color. The pavement was all cracked at the spots where a weed or something tried to sprout up. I saw an old musty box and a dilapidated black armchair. There was also an old ratty blanket lying limp against one of the walls. Yup, somebody had stayed here. I didn't see how anybody could live in an alley; especially one with all those guys bein kicked out of the Italian joint constantly. I took a drag of my cigarette and watched the smoke dissipate into the darkness. I stayed back in the alley for about fifteen minutes cooling off.

I walked out of the alley squinting tryin to let my eyes adjust to the broad daylight. I saw a glint of blue out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't tell what it was though cuz my eyes weren't fully adjusted. Once my eyes came to I saw a powdered Mustang convertible out in front of the park. Two guys clad in pastel madras shirts jumped out of the car. One of them had some what dark curly hair and olive skin. The other had real short blonde hair. The blonde kicked over one o those flowered garbage cans that the town put in to make the park nice. Yup, they sure Socs if I ever saw any.

"Frank, cool it." said the dark haired soc.

I tried my best to look tough and tuff at the same time, but they were bigger than me and didn't look like they came for a nice chat.

The blonde, Frank, said," So, are we gonna look for her or what. Hey what the hell is that kid doin over there? Damn Greaser."

They started towards me; I hated how people called me a kid. I wondered what they were doin in these parts, they were way out of territory.

"Hey, you," yelled the black hair soc, "Greaser."

I took a drag of my cigarette.

"I gotta name you know."

Frank scowled, "Does it look like we care if you gotta name?"

"Well, you ought to you're in our territory. You dig?" I replied coolly.

A look of pure rage crossed the black haired soc's face. He was blinded by rage like a bull about to charge.

"You listen here," said the dark haired soc, grabbing me by the collar off my sweatshirt, "Have you seen a broad round here all scratched up?"

Frank and the dark haired soc both laughed, it was a cold, cruel laugh.

"Ace you sure did get her good that time," laughed Frank.

Ace's grip loosened a bit,"Yea, sure did. What makes her think she can talk to me like that, good for nothing bitch."

I winced; I didn't like it when girls were talked about that way.

"Anyway greaser," he continued, his eyes still glowing with anger," You see her you tell her to get home. You dig?" he said mocking me.

With that they walked away leaving me awestruck, I hadn't seen any soc girl around here. But those socs sure did seem real mad though. They were horrible guys for doing something cruel to a girl, and then laughing about it. This sorta thing wasn't rare though.

After a few minutes of standing around soaking in what just happened I decided to go home. It was probably about lunch time anyway. I started off towards home, my feet sore since the heels of my canvas Converses were starting to wear away. I started wonderin how somebody could go about fryin an egg on the sidewalk, it sure was hot enough. Then, about how that toe headed girl was probably still lyin on the couch and how I felt sorry for the soc girl.

Wait a second… it hit me. I realized after about 30 minutes of walking under the scorching sun. The girl that Frank and Ace were looking for was the girl on my couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters from the book The Outsiders. I do, however, own the ideas expressed in this Fan Fiction.

((Hmmmph, I wish I had gotten more reviews. Today I started watching the movie, The Outsiders, in school. I feel that after being a big fan of the book that it didn't live up to the high standards set by the book.))

By the time I got home I was beat and I felt like I had been walking around in a trance. Coming face-to-face with the guys who thought it was ok to do that to a girl had really got me goin.

But why? My mind suddenly was flooded with crazy notions as I approached our old beat up steps.

"Pony, that you?" I heard Soda call from inside.

"Yea," I replied as I opened the screen door. It swung shut behind me making a loud thud that made the glass in the window over the sink vibrate.

Maybe she had taken something from them. No, that wasn't it the black-haired soc, Ace, had said she mouthed off to him. But why would they beat her up that bad?

Soda was sittin at the kitchen table playing cards with Dally. Darry, who must've gotten off work early, was leanin up against the counter.

"Soda said that he told you to get back by lunch," scolded Darry,"It's two o'clock."

Wow, I guess I really lost track of time.

"Sorry," I replied. I was actually sorry cuz I had tried to get home on time. "I ran into some socs down by the park."

Dally scowled," What were they doin over there?"

Soda laughed," Well, they're socs what reason do they ever have?" he said sarcastically.

"You, ok?" asked Darry,"You don't look so good. Need to lie down?"

"No," I replied, "Just hungry."

With that I sat down at the table between Soda and Dally. Darry brought me over a sandwich.

"So, what did the Socs want?" Darry asked putting the chipped blue and white plate down on the table.

"They were looking for someone," I didn't want to flat out say they were looking for the girl on the couch. My instincts were telling me to just tell them, but I knew I couldn't. I wasn't sure, they could have been looking for anybody.

"A girl… I don't know." I continued. A puzzled look crossed Darry and Soda's faces.

"At the park, in our territory?" said Dally

I heard water running through the pipes. Someone was in the shower. It was probably Johnny or Two-Bit.

"What would some soccy girl be doin there." He continued.

I was down right surprised that none of them had made the connection between the couch girl and the one the socs were looking for.

I heard the bathroom door close in the hallway. I chose to ignore it. I took a bite out of my sandwich, it was bologna. I got up, my chair making a screeching noise, and walked over to the refrigerator. I grabbed a Pepsi and got a cup out of the cabinet.

"Ace and Frank, those were their names." I said, pouring my Pepsi into the cup. I sat back down at the table.

"Frank, as in Frank the tank, the football player?" asked Darry seeming more interested.

"I dunno." I replied taking a sip of my Pepsi.

"Football players," mumbled Dally

"Hey, what about 'em." Snapped Darry

"Big and stupid," Soda said. He had a point most football players were big and really stupid. Especially soc football players.

"Soda, you better watch out cuz Mr. Big and Stupid is about to go superman on you," Remarked Two-Bit who was just walking in the door. "Sandwiches." said Two-Bit walking over to the counter and grabbing a sandwich off of the tray.

"Go right ahead," said Darry shaking his head.

"You know Two-Bit," I said," you're always showin up when we have food."

I listened intently as Two-Bit brought up a drag race this Friday. Darry kept on saying that Soda and I shouldn't go because there was bound to be trouble and he didn't want us to get put in some boys home.

I heard something; somebody had to be in the house. I shook my head, it was nothing. The guys didn't notice so I figured nobody was there. Darry promptly left the kitchen, I wasn't sure why though. As I sat there I watched Dally's cigarette bounce around in his mouth as he rambled on about something to Soda and Two-Bit. I was in a trance like state- just sippin my Pepsi and watchin Dally's cigarette.

My trance was broken with Two-Bit's wolf like whistle. I turned immediately, Two-Bit's mouth was hung open and Dally was nodding and grinning slyly.

"What they don't fit right. Okay," said a thin sweet voice that reminded me of my mother's, except my mom's voice was more aged and less naïve.

At the doorway stood the girl from the couch wearing one of Darry's old black t-shirts, I guess. And a pair of old ripped jeans which she was holding up, they were way to big for her. Her hair was soaked and dripping on the floor. So, it was her in the shower.

She walked into the kitchen grabbing a chair and sitting down at the table. For a couple of minutes she just gave me an odd look.

_Smack_. Dally hit me upside the head, I was staring at her.

"It's not nice to stare." Said Dally smirking. The girl didn't say anything she just continued sitting there. Two-Bit got up from the floor and walked over to the counter, getting a better look I guess.

"You gotta name?" asked Dally

"Yea, Light bulb," she said shaking her head, "No, I mean Elbea ((Pronounced Elle Bee)) people just call me Light bulb cuz of the hair." She continued pointing to her hair.

Soda started laughing. She looked at him intensely, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm not laughing at you it's just I never met anybody with a crazy name like mine or Pony's. Oh yea my names Soda pop."

"Yea, we're a family filled up with crazy names" said Darry, "By the way I'm Darry and this is Ponyboy."

"Hi" I said hesitantly.

She ran her fingers through her hair laughing a bit. She wrapped her other arm around her stomach wincing a bit. She obviously was in a decent amount of pain.

"I'm Two-Bit," said Two-Bit, "and you'll meet Johnny later I'm sure." He continued to mumble about how Johnny wouldn't miss seeing Light bulb.

Light bulb looked over at Dally," And your name is?"

"Dallas, I saved your ass last night you know."

"What? Wait, how did I get here?" She said frantically. I guess it just hit her that she hadn't been here before and she didn't know how she got here. It was somewhat funny, considering she was a soc. But, she seemed nice, not like the other soc girls who wouldn't care if we fell down dead right in front of them. They'd just keep on walking.

"And why did you bring me here. What the hell happened?" She continued raving. After realizing that she cursed she covered her mouth shamefully.

"Yup, she's a greaser girl," said Dally, "I shoulda known finding you in an alley and all."

((Not sure I like the way this chapter turned out. I might edit it. Hope you enjoy.))


End file.
